


Frenzy

by bravelikealady



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Drunken Kiss, F/M, ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelikealady/pseuds/bravelikealady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been rejected once but Gaius Baltar is still essential to the plan. She doesn't have to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



She has never been nervous about seeing a man. She surpassed even her sisters in simulations. Sixes are so good at mimicking love that it’s almost as if they do, she is told time and again, and she seemed even more inclined. With no idea of what that meant about her, she let it be a point of pride. 

It felt special, or even a little dangerous. **  
**

She told herself she was chosen, not defective. That God had a purpose for them all, but… especially for her.

_Doctor Baltar is the key._

And so she went after him. And he had cast her away for helping his father, or trying to. He had ignored her calls since. But she knew he’d be here, heard the buzz, the rumors, at her silly, inconsequential day job, and the feeling that flooded her body confirmed it for her now, as she stood outside of the entrance.

 **Altar of Bacchus** was the hottest thing in town and it had only opened an hour ago. It wouldn’t open for another four hours for the general public, truly, only fizzling in V.I.P. and local celebrities for the time being, but she was here anyway. She would get in. She could feel it.

She smiled. She did. Her smile made people assume she was important. She didn’t understand it, but she liked it.

A gentleman in the most outlandish of the latest fashion offered her a champagne flute from a tray and she took it, thanked him, turned toward the dance floor that spilled like a big wet tongue from a yawning mouth of lavish, boldly colored reserved couches, and spotted him.

 _Gaius Baltar_.

His plastic smile was on full display, his eyes, no doubt puppy-sad, hidden behind sunglasses despite the distinct lack of natural lighting in the incredibly dim club. A magazine journalist asked him questions as the club’s photographer took flash after flash of Gaius with his arm around two brunettes on either side of him.

 _I wonder if he knows their names_.

He is kissing their cheeks and laughing his trained, publicity laugh, when he spots her. _Good,_ she thinks. _I didn’t come here to_ not _be seen._

Her own trained smile flickers and she indicates that she intends to move on, turning at an angle to show off the finer detail of her white dresses cut out sides, only a few inch run of lavender lace down the thigh holding it in place. She can see that he is after her as she downs the glass and returns to the bar.

“Thiasus, please,” she tells the bartender, pretending not to notice Gaius slipping onto the stool beside her and lighting a cigarette.

“And I think… Frenzy, would that do nicely with that? Yes, two of the Frenzy shots, then,” he asks the bartender before looking at her pointedly. “I don’t appreciate being stalked.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she doesn’t look at him. “The Bacchus opening is all anyone has talked about all week. This has nothing to do with you.”

“You were watching me.”

“I saw someone I knew, I smiled. It’s only manners, Dr. Baltar.”

“Oh? Doctor Baltar is it?”

“Yes, that’s your name?”

“Last week it was Gaius.”

“Last week we might’ve been friends.”

The bartender placed the Frenzy in front of Gaius and he slid an unnecessarily large bill across the bar, making sure she saw it, “Keep the change.”

She couldn’t not look at him now. She caught his eyes and he didn’t look away. Too long passed, but she didn’t move.

“What,” she asked.

“Nothing,” he responded, sliding a shot to her. “This should compliment your Thiasus.”

“Thank you.”

They clinked glasses and drank.

And then they argued, mostly he argued.

_People have boundaries… I deserve respect… I know how to care for my own father… I think you have the wrong idea about me… I apologize if you have incorrect assumptions… I can’t be treated like I owe anyone anything…_

And drank.

_Frenzy. Prayer. Maenad. Grapevine. Frenzy. Frenzy. Frenzy._

Soon they were dancing and laughing. She did not like this man, Gaius Baltar, but he was important, he was needed... and she liked his hand on her waist. It must have been six songs before they took a break. He was waiting outside of the restroom for her and he took her hand.

“I’ve had a lounge reserved for the night. I don’t know why we stayed at the bar, completely unnecessary.”

His fingers laced into hers and that felt much more real than anything he was saying, anything he had said to her so far.

_Who are you really, Doctor?_

The couch of the V.I.P. room was plump and powder blue and she took a seat at his urging (“After you”). He poured her a glass of champagne before pouring his own and his honeyed eyes watched her take her sip, leaning his head into an elbow bent on the back of the couch, his torso turned toward her.

“I think I like you.”

This surprised her and she laughed rather loudly, “do you?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ve decided,” his smile was cocksure and genuinely charming this time.

“You should finish your champagne, Gaius.”

“Oooh, I’m Gaius again?”

She giggled as he chugged it down with impressive speed. “Oh my, that’s a talent you have there.”

“Well… a very important part of secondary studies is binge drinking,” his hand was on her knee and she realized that she was turned toward him. She did not know when that had happened.

He moved closer, “what is my reward?”

“Your reward?”

“Yes. For being such an impressive drinker.”

There was something sad in his eyes, still. And she wanted to erase it. A wildness crept in her stomach and chased her sense of duty through her veins. Did it matter that she would stay either way? God or honor or duty or not?

She took his glass from his hand and sat it on the table then crept closer towards him, running her nails along his hairline then over his head, tangled in his hair, down his neck, “Will you disappear again Gaius?”

“I don’t think so,” he was whispering and it chilled her.

Her fingers found his lips, traced them, then cupped his chin, and pulled him toward her. Their lips met, softly, and his arms wrapped around her. Tiny little kisses, over and over, for several moments, sent prickles behind her ears, down her neck, all over. Gaius flicked her lips with tongue and then parted them. She let herself be taken in and clenched pleasantly from her  warm valley, up her stomach, along her spine, to her scalp.

She knew they were in some pretentious club, over crowded, loud, on ridiculous cushions, but her mind’s eye found them in a wood, the smell of pine, the open air… Gaius felt like all of it.

**And for a long time that night she did not think of God.**


End file.
